This invention relates to a breathing device comprising a support for speech valves and/or heat and moisture exchange devices without fixing to the cannula for mounting above a tracheostoma.
Breathing devices for treating patients without larynx (laryngectomees) with opened throat (so called tracheostoma) have been known for decades.
Due to the removal of the larynx and the subsequent implant of a tracheostoma prosthesis, the communication between the nose and the lung of the laryngectomee is interrupted so that the natural function of the nose (heating, moisturizing and filtering the respiratory air as well as setting up a known respiratory resistance) is not guaranteed any more.
EP 1 787 671 A2 discloses a unit holding speech valves and/or heat and moisture exchange devices and comprising a mainly cylindrical housing, which receives the speech valve and/or the heat and moisture exchange device, and at or in the area of its proximal end the housing is inside provided with at least two projections or at least one rod into which clamps arranged in the bottom area of a retaining ring engage by rotation. In this arrangement, sealing surfaces will be formed between the proximal contact surfaces of the housing and the support surfaces of the retaining ring provided congruently to the contact surfaces, if the housing and the retaining ring are pressed against each other.
The disadvantage of this holding unit with integrated speech valve or heat and moisture exchange device is the resulting total height of the arrangement that does not lead to an optimum wear comfort for the patient. Moreover, it is complicated to open and close the internal bayonet lock so that the patient cannot enjoy an optimum ease of use.
DE 20 2008 002 602 U1 describes a unit that holds speech valves and/or heat and moisture exchange devices and comprises a mainly U-shaped receiving element that receives or clamps the speech valve and/or the heat and moisture exchange device and said U-shaped receiving element is inside provided with a U-shaped notch in which a circular bulge of an assembly part engages by being slid-in. Due to the wedge-shaped restriction of the notch in the bend, the sealing surface is pressed against the sealing edge of the assembly part so that a sealed connection is established between the sealing edge and the sealing surfaces.
This technical solution has the disadvantage that the receiving element is open towards one direction so that the direction must be observed when the unit is glued on the tracheostoma.
Furthermore, the removal of the filter element is complicated and can cause over-stretching in the throat area.
In addition to this, this technical solution does not allow a lateral air exchange.
DE 690 16 228 T3 discloses a breathing device for patients with tracheotomy comprising a support element that can be detachably connected to a respiratory hole of a patient, contains a regenerative heat and moisture exchange device and is designed as an air-proof receptacle which is provided with a first opening being connectable to the patient's respiratory hole in the throat and communicating with it then and a second opening positioned on the opposite side of the first opening and protruding from the respiratory hole to the outside. The heat and moisture exchange device provided with a filter body is mounted to the second opening by engaging into the edges of said opening in a sealed and detachable manner. In this arrangement, the distance between the first and the second opening is shorter than the dimension of the support element oriented perpendicular to it.
This heat and moisture exchange device fixed by an adhesive tape has the disadvantage that it protrudes far from the stoma when being in use. Moreover, on the upper edge of the heat and moisture exchange device a funnel-shaped supporting unit glued on the stoma is snapped in by means of claws so that it is difficult to replace the regenerative heat and moisture exchange device because it is not easy to release the clamps.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is its overall height. An additional particular disadvantage is the fact that unlocking is difficult and must be performed towards the stoma. Furthermore, this arrangement generates a high respiratory resistance due to the restriction of the cross section resulting in a less comfortable use for the patient.